


Once Upon A Charity Ball

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers, a charity ball, and the man he won't admit to himself he's in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Charity Ball

"Tony? What the hell?!" He hears someone holler from the top of the stairs. He sees Clint standing there, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Can I help you, bird brain? The genius is at work." He says as he turns off the blow torch in his hand.

"Did you forget the charity ball? The one Fury is forcing us to attend? We had an annoyingly long briefing about how we had to be on our best behave? Any of this ringing a bell?" He says, gesturing to the tux he was currently wearing, which was in stark contrast to his own greased up tank and ratty jeans.

"Shit, that's tonight?" He says, remembering the especially stern look Fury had felt to give him about "mandatory attendance".

"Yes! In like, 40 minutes!" 

"Well, lucky for me it doesn't take much to look gorgeous." He says with a smirk before sliding off his work gloves and bounding up the stairs, hearing Clint murmur something about "maybe if the grease monkey look was in" before he was out the door and on his way up to his floor.

For some reason, he couldn't help feeling nervous about the evening. He'd been to loads of the things, more than he could count, they were normally as easy to him as breathing.

But he couldn't help the way he anxiously tapped his foot in the elevator as he thought about the night ahead.

Maybe because this would be the first time he'd be going with... with Steve.

And he was nervous and excited and feeling like a freshman going to his first school dance. And the thought of Steve dancing with someone else, anyone else really, made his stomach churn in a violent way he wasn't used to. 

There wasn't enough scotch in the world to make that image more bearable.

Not that he'd even be able to manage to drink that much with Steve giving him that stern look he loved so much.

He practically throws himself in the shower, humming to the AC/DC he had streaming through the speaker. He wondered what Steve was doing right now, putting on his tux, maybe putting on his underwear...

And that was a thought he needed to put back in the fault fast if he wanted to get out of the shower in the next five minutes. He quickly turns off the shower and towels off, before heading to his closet. He picked out one of his many tuxes, along with a tie that may resemble the blue in Cap's suit. He can't help it if the color looks good on him.

With that, he's off to meet the others, barely a few minutes late. Okay, maybe a few more than a few, but that still doesn't justify the glare from Nat.

"What?" He says, trying to feign innocence.

"You're late Stark." She says, making a dress look way more deadly than he thought was possible. How does she make a dress look like a murder weapon?

Bruce is fiddling with his cuff links, Thor already looks like he's had a few meads, Barton looks like a petulant child and Steve... 

Steve...

No man should ever be able to look that gorgeous. If it wasn't the cheesiest thing he's ever heard, he took his breath away. 

The suit fits so well, like it was made perfectly for him, the cut making him look lean and filled out at the same time. His hair practically glowed, his eyes were that amazing blue that you fell into. And he couldn't help but notice the deep red tie he was wearing, practically the same color as his iron man suit.

"Earth to Stark, can we head to the limo already." Barton says, with a rough shove to the shoulder.

"Right, yes, right." He mutters before heading to the elevator ahead of all of them.

The elevator and limo ride is practically silent, he hopes none of them notice the blush that seems to have permanently taken up residence on his cheeks. Steve is supposed to be the blushing virgin, not him.

They finally make it to the charity event and are immediately barraged by the paparazzi. He immediately loses the other avengers in the sea of flashing lights, trying to smile and pose in the right direction.

And suddenly, he feels an arm tugging him, an anchor in the storm. He turns and sees it attached to none other than Steve Rogers. The man flashes him a quick smile before artfully leading them away from the blinding lights and into the sanctuary of the ballroom.

"Steve Rogers, what will the paparazzi say? Tugging Iron Man away? There might be talk." He says with what he hopes is his obnoxious, playboy smirk. Its hard to tell, something about Steve always unnerves him in a way he can't explain.

"I'm sure they've said worse about you than that Steve Rogers is trying to seduce you." He says with a smirk, completely uncharacteristic of his normally sweet face. 

And that practically melts his heart, then and there. And does some things to his crotch he'd rather not mention.

"That... that is very un-Steve of you." He somehow mutters out, his voice sounding strangled to even his own ears.

Before he can even comprehend what is happening, Steve is grabbing him and all but slams him into one of the dark stone corners of the building, barely hidden from view by one of the arches.

"Tony... There are so many things you don't know about me." Steve whispers, his lips barely an inch from his. 

"What... I.... Steve?" He whispers, all the brain currently rushing from his brain to somewhere far more south.

"This tie..." He murmurs, his lips nearly touching his as Steve fingers his tie. "Its like... its like you're wearing my colors or something... Like you're..."

"I am. I am yours Steve." He whispers , finishing the other man's thought.

"Mine." Steve whispers back.

"Yours." He barely murmurs, before Steve crashes his lips against his, hot and needy and desperate, like so many words left unsaid and not enough ways to say it.

"How-" He murmurs as he breaks away suddenly. "How serious do you think Fury was about the whole attendance thing."

Steve's face blooms into a smile, "Probably terribly, horribly serious."

"You're right, I'm sure he'll take a rain check." He can't help but notice how Steve's smile turns wicked as he talks.

He doesn't care to waste any more time, he just grabs Steve's hand and sprints past all the paparazzi yet again, hoping they capture the elated smiles on both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
